My Heart Will Go On
by Ark Glee
Summary: After the car accident of Quinn, and Karofsky's suicide attempt, they both have something else that drastically happens to them.


On My Way

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

I'm a mess because of what happened, and I have to FanFic on the aftermath of Quinn's crash and the Karofsky plot. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the New Directions at her bedside. Her mother, Judy, sitting next to her holding her hand.<p>

"Where am I?" asked Quinn.

"You're in the hospital, Quinny. You were in a car crash, remember?" Judy said reassuringly.

"No, I don't," said Quinn.

Her memory had faded, she had a memory of who people were and who she was, but couldn't remember things that happened just in the past couple hours or days.

"I texted you, asking Where Are you? You replied saying On My Way. We stopped the wedding because you got into a serious car crash!" Rachel shouted.

"I did?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, you did. It was horrible. The guy ran a red light and T-boned you. You're lucky, only a few people survive these kinds of crashes," said Mr. Schuester.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," said Quinn as if it was her fault.

"I've decided I'm going to drive you to school," said Judy.

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"Because I don't want another accident to happen again!" shouted Judy.

The nurses heard and came in.

"Is everything alright Ms. Fabray?" asked Nurse Pam.

"Everything's fine, sorry for the interupptance," said Judy.

Nurse Pam left.

"Mom, can you please go?" asked Quinn.

"Sure, baby doll," said Judy.

"Same for you guys," said Quinn to the New Directions.

Quinn fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Karofsky never felt better, leaving the hospital. The doctor gave him some anti-depressants to help. There was still the school and parent issue. Once Karofsky got home, he took his medication, and went to rest.<p>

"Knock, Knock," said his father, Paul.

"Come in," said Karofsky.

"Look, I know what you're going through id hard. I don't accept that, but I am here to support my son. You are my son and no one can harm you. That is why we, your mom and I, have decided to let you transfer to Dalton. You will be safe there. We talked to the Principal, and you're safe. You got in because of your grades. Now don't let these boys "distract you" from your grades, ok?" said Paul.

"Thank you dad, you don't know how much it means to me," said Karofsky wiping a tear off his face.

"Now get some rest," said Paul closing Karofsky's door.

"I don't feel alone anymore," said Karofsky.

Karofsky got some rest.

* * *

><p>"Now Ms. Fabray, as you can see there was a lot of bleeding that led after the accident. Many head scars and a few broken bones. Now don't be alarmed but we can fix this," said the Doctor John giving Ms. Fabray his update on Quinn.<p>

"Will she be ok?" asked Judy.

"I'm afraid, she's slipped into a comma," said John.

The tears streamed down her face.

"Will, will she be out of the comma?" asked Judy.

"Hard to tell. Her heart rate and blood pressure have gone down. But we shall try to stay positive," said John.

"Thank you doctor," said Judy.

Judy walked in to Quinn's room and just sat there crying. She didn't want to loose her baby. Judy read through all the cards sent to Quinn, there was even one from her father. She read it aloud.

_I know I've given you hell_

_just know I love you_

_get better_

_I want to see my baby girl again_

_Love, Daddy._

__The tears came down harder, she had to let the New Directions know.

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention that Dave Karofsky, is new to Dalton," said Nick.<p>

"Hi," said

"Tell us about yourself," said Jeff.

"Well I'm gay, I attempted suicide, but lived because of being bullied," said Dave.

"Where did you go, McKinley?" asked Nick.

"No, Westerville," said Dave.

Tears streamed down his face.

"It's ok, we accept you here at Dalton. Don't be afraid yo be who you are," said Jeff .

"Thank you," said Dave.

Nick and Jeff came to give Karofsky a hug. They took a special liking to him, they realized he has had it rough and he needed support. They cared for him. They really did.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me guys, Ms. Fabray has something to share," said Schuester.<p>

"Guys, Quinn's in a coma. The doctor said she was bleeding and had many scars. Her heart was low and so was her blood pressure," said Judy.

"Well is she going to live?" asked Santana.

"We don't know, her heart rate has been going down everyday. Only 15% of her heart is functioning right now," said Judy.

Rachel couldn't bear to hear this anymore.

"You know it's her fault. If she wouldn't be a stupid bitch all the time, this wouldn't have happened. She did this to herself," said Rachel/

"What so my dad'd heart attack was for me to gain attention too. Everything can't be about you Rachel. We all have live issues!" shouted Kurt.

"You know what, I'm done. She ruined my fairytale wedding," said Rachel.

"ENOUGH! Rachel, I'll see you in Figgins's office after the meeting," said Schuester.

"So did Quinn like die?" asked Brittany.

"No," said Judy.

She was wiping the tears from her face. Judy went back to the hospital that day, and there was no heart rate at all. Quinn had died when her mother was at McKinley. The viewing was the next day, and everybody went including Rachel. They all said their sorrows for the Fabray family. The glee club got up and sang a song for them

_**Every night in my dreams**_  
><em><strong>I see you, I feel you<strong>_  
><em><strong>That is how I know you, go on<strong>_

_**Far across the distance**_  
><em><strong>And spaces between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You have come to show you, go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
><em><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
><em><strong>And last for a lifetime<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never let go till we're gone<strong>_

_**Love was when I loved you**_  
><em><strong>One true time I hold you<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my life we'll always go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
><em><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_  
><em><strong>And I know that my heart will go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll stay forever this way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are safe in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

That was the last of the Fabray memory the club had.

* * *

><p>Karofsky enjoyed Dalton with all his might and even found a boyfriend. His name was Sebastian, they had a liking for things. They were both bullies, but then cam compassionate towards others.<p>

"I love you," said Karofsky.

"I love you too," said Sebastian.

They leaned in and gave each other a kiss. Nick and Jeff saw, and realized how big of a better person Karofsky came.

Karofsky was finally happy.


End file.
